


【茸米】拿坡里不需要暗恋

by FukurouNarthil



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FukurouNarthil/pseuds/FukurouNarthil





	【茸米】拿坡里不需要暗恋

 

 

米斯达天性乐观开朗、单纯豁达，遇事不喜欢想得太复杂。他总是避免自己钻进牛角尖，却称不上神经大条——毕竟对“暗杀者”而言，“反应迟钝”可以说是大忌。

少年时的米斯达可以轻松分辨出搭讪的对象是不是对自己有那么丝毫的兴趣，坐上黑帮二把手的位置之后，他同样也能注意到那位金发教父凝视自己的眼神，那其中有相似的渴望与狂热，却又与那些昙花一现的爱意截然不同。

是更复杂、也更沉重的东西。

年轻的唐·乔巴拿，年仅十七岁的黑帮教父，他有一双宝石一样的眼睛。其中或是愉悦、或是凛冽，倒映出的任何情绪都不过如同投石入海，只激起一丝涟漪，很快就寻不到一点痕迹。无论他用这双眼睛凝视什么人，都可能在一瞬间扰乱对方的呼吸。

米斯达沦为乔鲁诺视线的受害者，已经长达半年。

最开始是赖在他办公室午睡的时候——米斯达仗着自己地位特殊，午休时间总往乔鲁诺的办公室钻。他不光在那里给自己的替身喂饭，还和那六个小家伙一起瘫在办公室里豪华的皮质沙发上四仰八叉地睡觉。他认为乔鲁诺只是出于对昔日队友的感情默许这一切，直到有一天他半梦半醒之间，陡然发觉了某个人猎食者般的视线。

米斯达对他人的注视向来敏感，那一瞬间几乎以为有敌人就在附近。他猛地从沙发上坐起，一手已经握住了腰间的左轮，可就在他清醒过来的时候，那被人盯着的感觉却突然消失了。

乔鲁诺从他的办公桌后抬起头来，手里仍然写个不停，一副从始至终都在认真办公的样子。他无情绪地看着米斯达，问：“怎么了，米斯达？”

米斯达惊疑地四下张望，但哪个方向都感觉不到其他人的气息。他冷静下来，回答乔鲁诺自己只是做了一个梦。

类似上述的情况发生了许多次之后，米斯达不得不将视线的主人和乔鲁诺挂上钩。于是他设法装睡，果然没闭上眼多久那视线就粘在了他身上，他让NO.5假装睡昏了滚到地上，然后自己做出惊醒的样子。于是电光火石之间，他的目光和乔鲁诺的目光在空气中相接。

虽然只有一瞬，但米斯达已经确定，正是乔鲁诺·乔巴拿本人，在自己午睡的时候放肆地注视着自己——而其中的意味足够明显。

米斯达开始思考，生平头一遭钻进两个问题的螺旋里去。

乔鲁诺喜欢自己吗？晨起，刷牙的时候，米斯达对着镜子问自己；午休，他躺在乔鲁诺办公室里的时候，偷偷看着乔鲁诺垂下的睫毛，它们在阳光下显得毛茸茸的……这样的乔鲁诺，喜欢这样的米斯达吗？

我喜欢乔鲁诺吗？执行任务的时候时候，米斯达低头装弹，这个问题也浮光掠影一样游走在大脑的表面，像一层七色的油彩，产生一些柔软的晕眩。这疑问并不影响他，他仍然稳稳地开枪，命中，仍然如鱼得水地在乔鲁诺的身边穿梭，同他交谈，不过呼吸间总能想起这个疑问，一而再再而三地往复。

他想起自己坐到乔鲁诺的办公桌上去，居高临下地看着自己的顶头上司，乔鲁诺从不介意，只是撑着下巴仰着头，偶尔从嘴角露出一点笑意——那往往是米斯达说了什么蠢话或者夸张任务过程的时候。米斯达习惯了在他面前跑火车，他想，自己说不定是为了乔鲁诺那一点浅淡的微笑才这么做的。

20岁的米斯达仍然经常受伤，这是他个性中易冲动的部分决定的。他已经忘了有多少次，乔鲁诺亲自来回收遍体鳞伤的自己，抱着他堪堪挽救回他将走的魂灵。所以他也忘了有多少次，重伤后睁开眼睛，立刻就能看到乔鲁诺的脸，带着和自己不相上下的狼狈。有时候乔鲁诺会握着米斯达的手，反复确认他的体温和脉搏，这样的举动在之前米斯达没有多想，到了他把自己绕进两个问题里之后，就格外心痛起来。

所谓“喜欢”这种感情，在开始纠结“对方是否喜欢自己”以及“自己是否喜欢对方”这两个问题的瞬间，就会立刻在胸腔里种下种子，慢慢发芽，随着时间流逝抽出枝条，最后成为牢笼攫住心脏。

几个月过去米斯达发现自己终于还是受到了影响，甚至有些害怕在午休的时候和乔鲁诺独处，他怕自己和他目光接触的时候骤然疼痛的心跳，也怕自己同他交谈的时候抑止不住诡异的幻想。他怕自己的目光在乔鲁诺身上过久地停留，他的金发，脖颈，领口，雕像一般的全身。

米斯达并不是会因为这点怯意止步不前的人，他知道终结目前状况的办法——要么乔鲁诺来告白，自己顺势答应；要么自己去告白，吓乔鲁诺一跳。

他更中意后者。这是他一贯的行事风格。

热情组织的年末酒会在12月25日的晚上，星期三，米斯达很满意这个日期，里面没有一个4字，他认为这是一个告白的吉日。

于是酒会当晚，米斯达特意没有喝第四杯烈酒，不喝第四杯他就不会醉。可他偏要假装自己醉了，趴在乔鲁诺面前的桌上装作人事不省，感受乔鲁诺的目光在自己后脑和肩颈来回扫动。米斯达在心里好笑地想，乔鲁诺像台人形自走扫描仪。

他安安静静地趴到酒会接近尾声，听着各地的干部相继来到乔鲁诺面前告退，最后终于只剩下年轻的教父仍岿然不动地坐着。米斯达的耳朵微不可见地颤抖了一下。他感觉到乔鲁诺的手伸向自己的肩膀，在自己耳边停住，大概是在犹豫要不要叫醒自己。

就是现在了，米斯达。趴在桌面上的枪手想道，你不开口的话，那个闷骚的家伙不知道能憋到猴年马月去。

俯视着米斯达的乔鲁诺正准备收回手，打算再偷看米斯达一会儿，却见米斯达的身体动了一下，脸从臂弯中抬起来，带着酒后的薄红。

那双带着雾气的黑色眼睛凝视着自己，饱满的嘴唇微微开合——

“乔鲁诺，你喜欢我吗？”他的枪手问。

乔鲁诺的眼中有刹那的惊愕，但他很快反应过来是什么暴露了自己。他垂下眼睛，金色的睫毛微微翘着，在米斯达的注视下缓缓颤抖。他说：“你什么时候注意到的？”

米斯达不再装醉，直起身来揉了揉眼睛，“半年前吧。”

“那么，你是已经想好了答复，才坐在这里问我的吗？”乔鲁诺总是能看出其他人行事的理由或目的，这样的场合也不例外。

“唔，其实本来还想等你开口的。”米斯达笑起来，“不过，谁先都没差啦。”

他看见乔鲁诺绿色的双眼亮起来，像阳光骤然升起的海面。米斯达知道乔鲁诺靠希望活着，每当发生什么好事的时候，乔鲁诺的眼中都会像现在这样光芒流转。他心想，被他看出来了。

米斯达难得害臊，挪开目光，面颊被血液中的酒精烧得发烫。他说，“我也喜欢你啊，乔鲁诺。”

众所周知乔鲁诺不喜欢喝酒，酒会上没有人敢灌他。但这时乔鲁诺却像喝了烈酒一样脸红目眩，他抓住米斯达的手，将它牢牢压在桌上，目光在米斯达的脸上逡巡却找不到任何谎言的痕迹。

乔鲁诺长出一口气，许久，他轻声问：“我可以邀请你今晚到我家来吗？”

米斯达愣了一下，显然没想到乔鲁诺有如此行动力，不过他还是很快反应过来，咧开一个游刃有余的笑：“我没有权力拒绝，唐·乔巴拿，教父先生。”

这不是米斯达第一次到乔鲁诺家去，甚至也不是第一次留宿。乔鲁诺刚刚接手组织的那段日子里，几乎隔几天就得应付各方的暗杀，米斯达为护着他，靠在他卧室的窗台上度过了许多个夜晚。

当然，等局势渐渐稳定下来，米斯达就不常去乔鲁诺的住所了。

这天晚上米斯达终于又来到乔鲁诺的宅邸，但一切都变得和上次来的时候不一样了——乔鲁诺关上门之后就迫不及待地拉着米斯达接吻，他的嘴唇有点凉，米斯达的却是饱满滚烫。不知道是谁先把舌头伸进了对方的嘴里，翻搅起仍带着酒味的唾液。他们都像干渴了许久的鱼。

“去卧室……”乔鲁诺在接吻的间隙勉强地说道，然后米斯达的嘴唇松开他的，两人把西装的外套胡乱丢在客厅，拉拉扯扯地磨蹭进卧室里。乔鲁诺背对着床，又被米斯达吻得直坐下去，许久后，米斯达才结束这个漫长的吻。

“乔鲁诺，你是第一次吧？”米斯达趴在乔鲁诺胸口，往一边歪了歪头，浓黑的双眼直视着乔鲁诺绿宝石一样的眼睛。

“是……”乔鲁诺的脊背陷进柔软的枕头里，双手仍然重重搭在米斯达背上不愿松开。他很小心地亲吻米斯达的额头和薄薄的眼皮，用自己的鼻尖缓缓磨蹭着他的。

米斯达早不记得自己是几岁的时候和姑娘滚上了床，只记得那些姑娘都和自己很像。大胆、热情，又奔放。她们没有哪一个像乔鲁诺这样瞻前顾后、畏手畏脚，亲吻自己的时候还喜欢闭上眼睛。但就是这样的乔鲁诺，让米斯达觉得很可爱。

他隔着衣服咬了一口乔鲁诺的肩膀，迫使他睁开眼睛，然后兴冲冲地说：“我来教你。”

乔鲁诺愣了一下，但很快点头说好，他稍稍放松了对米斯达的禁锢，把主动权交给对方。米斯达咧开一个爽朗的笑，一边解开乔鲁诺的衣物，一边顺着乔鲁诺的脖子吻下去。

那真是一具完美的躯体。米斯达吮吻着乔鲁诺白皙的皮肤，几乎有一种渎神的错觉。乔鲁诺的手覆在米斯达毛茸茸的脑后，像安抚某种小动物一样来回磨蹭着他的他的颈椎。快感从那里扩散出去，米斯达忍不住一阵颤抖，下体硬得有些发疼。

他的唇舌流连在乔鲁诺的腹部，不时抬头观察乔鲁诺的反应。乔鲁诺则一直凝视着他，湿润的双眼勾魂夺魄。

米斯达终于吻到乔鲁诺的下腹，他用食指勾开乔鲁诺的内裤，那尺寸可观的阴茎便弹出来，拍到他手背的侧面。他伸手握住那滚烫的东西，在顶端轻吻了一下。

“可以舔吗？”米斯达画蛇添足地问，说话间气息喷洒在乔鲁诺硬挺的性器上，金发的教父忍不住咬紧了牙关。

“……可以。”乔鲁诺艰难地回答。他的脸已经被情欲染得通红，颇为秀气的眉毛也拧作一团。但他仍然竭力保持着冷静，那强撑着的表情让米斯达低笑一声。

然后他将乔鲁诺的性器含进了嘴里。

第一次做这种事总归是不太熟练，但米斯达在乔鲁诺面前夸了海口，怎么着都想做好。他的舌头不算灵活，在避免牙齿嗑到的同时就顾不上什么技巧了，只是在柱身和顶端来回磨蹭。尽管如此乔鲁诺依然觉得难以忍受，被舔得抑制不住喉间的呻吟。他伸手揪着米斯达的短发，腰不自觉地上顶，很快就有了射精的冲动。

“米斯达，”他叫了一声，“我要射了。”

他想让米斯达避开，但米斯达没有。他在顶端重重嘬了一下，让乔鲁诺射在自己嘴里。

米斯达吐出乔鲁诺湿漉漉的性器，精液从嘴角溢出来一点，沾在唇上。他张开两指将口中的液体引出来，流得满手都是。

乔鲁诺眼睛都红了。哪怕是他最隐晦的春梦中都不曾出现这样的米斯达。他不顾米斯达嘴角还残留着自己的体液，撕咬一般吻上去，一手扒开米斯达半解的衬衫，另一手用力褪下他的裤子。

“我也……帮你……”乔鲁诺喘息着，也想为米斯达口交，但米斯达抓住他的手腕阻止了他的动作。他捏了捏乔鲁诺的手掌，笑道：“下次吧。今天我让你舒服。”

乔鲁诺攥了攥手指，不再坚持，看着米斯达沾了自己精液的手指往身后探去。那点东西实在不够，米斯达的表情有些不自然。乔鲁诺担心他受伤，叫了他一声，米斯达却满不在乎地摇头，亲吻落在乔鲁诺的脸上。

“你负责吻我就好。”他说。

整个过程米斯达都撩拨太过了……乔鲁诺露出极为隐忍的表情，又把他的头压下来同自己接吻。他的手伸进米斯达敞开的衬衫中，揉捏他饱满的胸乳，那整具身体都是炙热的，紧绷的，是赤裸裸的生命的热度。顺着胸腹摸下去，是米斯达柔韧的腰。今天因为酒会，米斯达也不得不老老实实穿上西装，遮盖住线条流畅的腰部，这会儿才又向乔鲁诺摊开。那劲瘦的腰肢上细密着一片汗水，在灯光下像涂抹了油脂。色情的美感。米斯达喉中发出含混的呜咽，上颚被不断舔舐，身体也被抚慰，他有些承受不住快感，性器在空气中不住抽动。乔鲁诺不去抚慰那根，双手又游走到他背后去，再抓住臀肉揉捏。

米斯达已经将三根手指嵌进身体里，润滑不够，进出仍然十分艰涩。他小声地抱怨，“第一次就算了，之后要好好买润滑和套啊……”乔鲁诺应了，侧头去咬他的耳朵。

虽然感觉还是扩张得不够，但米斯达不想让乔鲁诺等太久，他又抽插了几下就抬起腰，扶着乔鲁诺的性器坐了下去。

“可恶……乔鲁诺，啊……”前端进入的时候米斯达感受到了明显的痛感，他用膝盖支撑着身体不让乔鲁诺进得太快。实在有点难受了，他一口咬住乔鲁诺左肩上星星形状的胎记，唾液滴落到乔鲁诺精致的锁骨上。

乔鲁诺摩挲着米斯达的脊背安抚他的紧绷，细碎的呻吟洒在米斯达耳边。他说，米斯达，你好紧。

“废……废话。”米斯达断断续续地说，他的腰缓缓下沉，终于将乔鲁诺的性器整根吞进去。

乔鲁诺用齿轻碾着米斯达的喉结，他问，米斯达，可以动吗？米斯达像被某种大型动物叼住要害，仰着头声带震颤。他说，别问了乔鲁诺，随便你怎么搞。

整齐的牙齿在颈间留下一圈完整的齿痕，仿佛给猎物盖戳。乔鲁诺握住米斯达的腰，所有前戏时的忍耐都爆发出来，顶得米斯达近乎失声。

顶到前列腺的时候米斯达的呻吟陡然变调，他在自己扩张的时候没敢去戳弄那一点。乔鲁诺发现了，疯了一样往那里顶，米斯达爽得根本跪不住，整个人趴在乔鲁诺身上。

他们同时射了一次，米斯达像被抽光了力气，翻倒在一边不想动。可乔鲁诺远没有满足，他从后面抱着米斯达，吻他汗湿的发梢和肩膀，很快又把他的欲望挑起来。

然后他打开米斯达的双腿，又从正面来了一次。

也许后来还搞了很多次，不过米斯达从中途开始就意识不清了。乔鲁诺很有精神地摆弄他，他也不推拒，睡梦之中，还觉得乔鲁诺在自己身体里。

第二天米斯达醒过来的时候，枕边空空荡荡。

昨天到最后，乔鲁诺有点兴奋过头，米斯达的腿根被他掰得发痛，睡了一觉还是没有缓过来。他哼哼唧唧地从地上随便捡起一件衣服穿上，以一种酷似罗圈腿的姿势走出卧室。

他在餐厅找到了乔鲁诺。

餐厅的采光很好，向阳的一面有气势磅礴的大落地窗，直通向后院的花圃。

八九点钟阳光正好，乔鲁诺坐在桌边，一手撑着脸，一手捏着切开的香肠。米斯达的六个小替身围在他手边争抢着去吃早餐，闹得不可开交。

米斯达揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，觉得眼前这一幕简直美好得不像话，甚至疑心自己还在做梦。

可是NO.5未免哭得太真实了一点？

“喂NO.3！不要再欺负NO.5了吧！”米斯达想也没想就冲上前去，小学班主任一般教训着自己的替身，NO.5见有米斯达给自己撑腰，哭得更大声了。

“NO.5，你也不要越哭越来劲啊！”米斯达被吵得头痛，“不要给乔鲁诺添麻……”说出乔鲁诺的名字的时候，米斯达才注意到乔鲁诺始终看着自己，脸上有罕见的灿烂的笑。

米斯达突然有些难为情，闭上嘴拉开乔鲁诺身边的椅子坐下，嘟囔着问：“早餐有我的份吗？”

“有啊，”乔鲁诺的视线随着米斯达的动作飘着，执着地落在米斯达的脸上，“在那之前，可以给我一个早安吻吗？”

“好好……”米斯达不得已凑过去，嘴唇在乔鲁诺的脸上磨蹭一下，“你这个人真的很得寸进尺诶。”说实话，他从来没见过乔鲁诺心情这么好的样子。

“我确实如此。”然后，仿佛是要验证这句话一样，乔鲁诺的手压在米斯达的后脑，迫使他的嘴唇贴上自己的。

“哇——”他们两个全然忘了米斯达的替身还在餐桌上排排站，六个小家伙发出此起彼伏的尖叫。

米斯达瞬间就像一位被孩子撞破了夫妻之间亲热举动的父母，又尴尬又不好意思，最后只能无理取闹一样推开乔鲁诺，催他去拿自己的早餐。

乔鲁诺看上去笑得更开心了，米斯达自顾自趴在桌上冒着蒸汽。他寻思昨晚上床的时候自己都没这么害臊。

“米斯达，米斯达，”NO.1飘在他耳边问，“你要和乔鲁诺结婚了吗？”

米斯达的脸变得通红，“别瞎说！你们知道结婚是什么意思吗？”

“当然知道啦——”六个小家伙齐声叫起来，挥舞着小小的拳头，“别小瞧我们！”

“结婚就是你们要住在一起！”NO.7说。

“一起吃饭！”这是NO.6。

“一起睡觉！”这是NO.2。

“一起……”NO.5接不下去了，被NO.3一拳打飞。

“你真没用！”NO.3对NO.5吼道，“我听说结婚是要生孩子的！”

“噗——”米斯达一下呛到，“喂NO.3！结婚才不一定要生孩子。我和乔鲁诺都是男人，想生也没法生啊。”

“诶——怎么这样——”

“好了好了，这不是结婚不结婚的问题啦。”米斯达挠了挠侧脸，“听好了，pistols，我和乔鲁诺都不会在意结不结婚的问题，只要像现在这样，一直——在一起，就足够啦。”

“那么，我们会帮忙的！”  
六个小家伙七嘴八舌地说。  
“为了让米斯达和乔鲁诺一直在一起。”  
“我们会好好工作的！”  
“当然要按时给我们吃饭哦。”  
“还有午睡！午睡很重要啦！”

米斯达大笑起来，他的替身们落在他的肩上、耳朵上，张开小手抱着他。

“那就拜托你们啦！”米斯达说。

 

—END—


End file.
